


Started With a Look

by themistrollsin



Series: June 2014 Challenge [28]
Category: Tennis RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-01
Updated: 2014-07-01
Packaged: 2018-02-06 23:14:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1876140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themistrollsin/pseuds/themistrollsin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Feliciano is surprised to see Fernando in his box after his third round match.  He's even more surprised when Fernando shows up at his hotel room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Started With a Look

**Author's Note:**

> Day 28

Feliciano pumps his fist after winning his match in four sets.  He jogs up to the net, shaking John’s hand and congratulating him on a good tournament.  After shaking the chair umpire’s hand, he walks back out onto the court to wave to the crowd.  He turns toward his camp, his smile fading when he sees who’s standing there.  He licks his lips nervously when he sees the look his former doubles partner, not to mention ex-boyfriend, is giving him.  He walks back over to his chair and puts his things away.  He grabs his bags and follows John toward the exit, not without giving one more look to his box.  What is he doing here?

 

It’s nearly three hours later when Feli is finally back in his hotel room.  He drops his bags by the wall before walking over and sitting down on the couch.  It had been a long morning, but well worth every minute.  He was moving on to the round of 16.  He smiles at that.  He’s feeling good.  He’s feeling good out on court.  It’s the best he’s felt in quite some time.

 

As he starts flipping channels to find something to watch, there’s a knock on his door.  He frowns as he glances at the clock.  He stands up and walks over to the door, pulling it open.  He gasps a little when he sees the man standing there.

 

“Nando,” he says softly.

 

“Hi, Feli,” Fernando says with a small smile.

 

Feli isn’t sure how to feel about Nando being here.  His head says he shouldn’t want him here.  But his heart says to jump into the man’s arms.  He chews on his bottom lip as they stare at each other.

 

“What are you doing here?” Feli finally asks after a few more moments.

 

“Wanted to come congratulate you.”

 

“But…”  He licks his lips.  “You stayed?”

 

Nando nods.  “I couldn’t leave.  I um… needed to see you.  Wasn’t planning on doing it today to be honest.  Not that I knew when I would actually come see you.  But you saw me in your box.”

 

Feli gives a quick nod.  “Yes, I did.”  He finally steps to the side, gesturing for Nando to come in.  After closing his door, he turns and looks at the younger man.  “Nando…”

 

“I know I messed up, Feli.  I hate myself every day for hurting you.  And I know I said I would stay away.  But I can’t anymore, Feli.  I miss you.  I’m tired of pretending that I’m over you.  I’m not and I don’t think I ever will be.  You mean everything to me and I ruined that.  I just…”

 

Feli watches Nando closely.  It doesn’t take much to know he’s being completely honest right now.  Feli just isn’t sure he can let the man back into his life after he hurt him.  “Nando… I’m not over you either.”

 

Nando steps forward when he hears this.  Reaching up, he rests his hand on Feli’s cheek.  “I am so sorry for everything.”

 

Feli closes his eyes as he leans into Nando’s touch.  It’s a touch he’s missed so much.  And now after feeling it once again, he isn’t sure he’ll be able to let Nando go.  “I missed you, Nando.”  He opens his eyes and finds Nando standing even closer.  His stomach flutters at the way Nando is looking at him.  He licks his lips when Nando leans in.

 

Nando licks his lips before kissing Feli.  He slides his free arm around Feli’s waist, pulling him a little closer.  He half expects the older man to pull away.  He’s certainly surprised when he feels Feli’s arms wrap around his neck.  He slides a hand up into Feli’s short hair.  They pull apart soon only for the need of air.  Nando lets his gaze fall to Feli’s lips.

 

“Feli…”  He slides both hands to Feli’s lower back, tugging at his shirt.

 

Feli moves his hands to cup Nando’s cheeks.  “If this is just one night, I can’t do it.”  He’s pretty sure he just needs to hear Nando say it’s not, even if it really is.

 

“Not one night, Feli.”  He licks his lips.  “Come here.”  He pulls him in again and kisses him.

  
Feli whimpers as he walks them toward the bed.  It’s been way too long since he’s felt like this.  Even if it’s only for a short time, he knows he needs this.  He pulls back when Nando pushes his shirt up, letting the man pull it off and throw it to the side.  Before Feli has a chance to make a move, Nando is pulling his own shirt off.

 

“Oh God,” Feli says softly at the sight of Nando’s chest.  He licks his lips as he slides his hands down the man’s chest.  He laughs a little when Nando tugs him back in and kisses him. 

 

It doesn’t take them long to strip out of the rest of their clothes.  Nando lifts Feli up enough to get them onto the bed.  Feli gasps when Nando starts kissing his way to his neck.  He licks his lips as he curls his fingers into Nando’s hair.

 

“Oh yes, Nando.”  He watches as Nando moves lower, licking and sucking on his nipples.  He arches up when Nando bites down gently.  “God, I’ve missed your mouth.”  He moans, tightening his grip in Nando’s hair.  “Please, Nando.”

 

Nando looks up at Feli.  “So beautiful.”

 

Feli blushes as he continues to watch Nando.  He whimpers when Nando wraps his lips around his cock.  “Nando…”  He’s pretty sure that came out as a whine, but at this point he doesn’t care.  He moans when Nando starts bobbing his head.

 

Nando hums around Feli, looking up at him as best as he can.  He slips a hand in, rolling Feli’s sac gently.  Feli gasps as he arches slightly.  Nando has always loved how responsive Feli is.  He’s never been with another man who squirms and moans the way Feli does.

 

“Nando, stop.  Wait.”  Feli pulls Nando off his cock.  “I don’t want to come until you’re buried in me.”

 

Nando smiles.  “That can be arranged.”  He slides up Feli’s body and kisses him.  “I don’t have any condoms.  Wasn’t planning on this.  Hoping, but didn’t want to…”

 

“I’m clean.  Haven’t been with anyone in quite some time.”  Feli won’t admit that the last time he was with someone was shortly after he and Nando broke up.  He was trying to forget Nando; which failed seen as he called out Nando’s name when he came.

 

Nando nods.  “Same here.”  He kisses Feli.  “Do you have lotion or something?”

 

Feli points to the nightstand.  “Right there.”

 

Nando reaches over and grabs the bottle.  He doesn’t waste any time, coating his fingers before rubbing them over Feli’s hole.  He slips a finger into him, a little surprised when Feli tightens so quickly.  “You okay?”

 

Feli nods.  “Yeah.”  He licks his lips as he watches Nando press his lips to his chest.  “Just been a while.”

 

Nando wiggles his fingers slightly.  “Want me to stop?”

 

“No.  I’m okay.”  He smiles.  “Ready for more.”

 

Smiling, Nando adds a second finger.  “God, so tight.  Can’t wait to feel that around my cock.”

 

Feli whimpers.  “Take me, Nando.  Please.”

 

Nando slips his fingers out of Feli.  “You sure?”

 

Feli nods as he watches Nando shift to get between his legs.  He parts them more, giving Nando plenty of room.  Nando coats his cock before positioning himself at Feli’s entrance.  He watches Feli’s face as he pushes in slowly.  He licks his lips, trying not to thrust in hard just yet.  Feli reaches down, resting his hands on Nando’s arms.

 

“So good, Nando.”  He meets Nando’s gaze and whimpers.  “Move, please.”

 

Nando shifts a little so he can thrust in and out with ease.  He leans down and kisses Feli.  The older man moans as he wraps his arms and legs around Nando.  Nando takes this as a sign that he can move faster and does just that.  Feli whimpers once again, burying his face in Nando’s neck.

 

“Yes… yes… oh yes.”  He’s missed this feeling, the way Nando fills him up.  He pushes Nando up enough to kiss the man.  He isn’t surprised, and certainly doesn’t mind, when Nando takes control.  The one person Feli would always give up control to is Nando.  All the man has to do is ask and the control is his.

 

Nando reaches between them and strokes Feli’s cock.  “You feel so good, Baby.”  He kisses Feli again.  “Come for me, Feli.”  He gasps when he feels Feli’s tighten on him as he comes over his hand.  “Yes, Feli.”

 

“Nando!”

 

Nando thrusts in one last time before coming hard.  “Feli.”  He kisses Feli once again, muffling their loud moans.  He drops down on top of Feli, being careful not to hurt him.  “Oh God that was amazing.”

 

Feli rubs Nando’s back.  “I missed you.”

 

“Missed you too.”  He looks at Feli.  “I love you.”

 

“Love you too.”

 

**The End**


End file.
